Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-10905876-20150804005534/@comment-24142455-20150812055625
Blazkowicz: Alright, while Boekhounder is out, lets get our materials. He grabs a tablet from his satchel, and types in a few commands. Fergus: Whats that for? Blazkowicz: Calling in for grapling hooks. Fergus: You mean Tommy's Climber? Blazkowicz: Yeah, the ones made off the thompsons. We're using those. They'll be airdropped in by tomorrow. Fergus: Into Paris? Blazkowicz: Kessler will retrieve them in Norway, and have them delivered here by cargo plane. Fergus: Well then, that's fast delivery! Blazkowicz: Our supplies back at the hotel have charges, weapon ammunition, and several flares for the evac. Fergus: Sounds good. -Berger's Office- -In German- Several SF Commandos go down, and the resistance fighters ducked to cover. while the others duck to cover. Berger clenched his ballistic vest, and saw a bit of blood, and grabbed his StG-60, and his underslung rockets, and fired into the door area before ducking to cover. Backup soon arrived as 20 SF Commandos, and two Marksmen and an Ubersoldaten arrived. SF Commando: Protect Herr Berger! Move Das Reich! The group arrived, and outside Berger's window, the sounds of jets were heard, as a F-210 Adler hovered outside with searchlights on, allowing tank and other troops to move into the building. Berger: Where are they? First the rogues, now this. A whole setup.... He opened a drawer, and pulled out a detonator, and two C-4 charges, and looked at the door. He looked at the charges, and the window. He grabbed his luger, and shot the window, shattering it, and then threw the C-4 charges behind him into the door area. He reached up into another drawer, and grabbed a flash drive, putting it inside his uniform's pocket, and then flipped over the desk, and then, using it as cover, leapt out the window, as a truck beneath broke his fall, and raced off, escorted by two tanks. -In English- Dubbo: Yeah thats right! Run you b*stard! -After Boekhounder and Gates got back- Blazkowicz: Perfect, we have our equipment. Now to get to the Eiffel Tower..... Resistance Member: You could head through the sewers, the catacombs will be too dangerous. Blazkowicz: Sounds good. We'll move under the cover of darkness. Our airdrop will reach a building nearby the tower. Fergus: Everyone ready? Wyatt: Ready Prendergast: Ready Fergus: Splendid. Resistance Member: Here is a flash drive you can plug into your tablet, we mapped out some areas of the sewers to allow you to get through. The mark major locations and rest points with ammo and supplies. Good luck. Blazkowicz: Thank you. The group went outside the baker shop, not seeing anyone, quickly opened a manhole, and the group crept in, activating the tablet, which caused a blue glow amongst the dim lights in the path. Small green lights with the Free French insignia lit pathways, corresponding to the Tablet. The group walked along, seeming like an endless walk to their destination. Fergus: Smells like sh*t down here... Prendergast: You don't say. Wyatt: Must be hard to navigate down here. How do they do it? Fergus: A form of black magic called "Modern technology", such as the cursed "smart phone" and the damned "Tablet". Wyatt: Sure must be quite the app.